Beach City High
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: This is a human AU and all the gems attend the school as well as Steven and Connie and other people from the show. Pearl is Caucasian in this, Peridot is Hindu, Lapis is American, Amethyst is Hispanic, Jasper is from Brazil and Garnet is African mixed with British blood. There will be romances and arguments along with other stuff so enjoy. This story is rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own a lot of the main characters but most of the OC's are mine.**

 ** _Today we get to look at the inside life of some very interesting students who come in all shapes, sizes and personalities so without further adu let's begin._**

 **Chapter 1**

Beach City was a very peaceful place with plenty of attractions and nightlife but the most prized possession of the city is it's school, Beach City High School. Most of the students attend the school for education but the school is known for it's football team, the Beach City High Gems. Most of the student body has split into little cliques due to personalities, hobbies and interests. It is also the best ranking school in football and they have been unstoppable for about 3-4 years.

Right now all the students were either sitting in their classes or out on the field practicing for their big game against a rival school who has been after they're title for a long time. There are two star players on the football team; one is big, tough and egotistical and the other is tall, has brown skin, a British accent and is also tough but can be cool at times. The strong one's name is Jasper and she was born with odd colored skin as stripe like patters surround some parts of her body. The tall, brown skinned one's name is Garnet she is the captain of the offensive line while Jasper is captain of the defensive line. Together they have kept the school's title up becoming star players among all the other athletes and wanted by a lot of girls, Jasper likes the attention while Garnet refuses to date any of them because she has a soft spot for nerds but she'll never tell anyone that.

Next we have another set of gems known as the two smartest people in all of high school, one was a semi-tall girl with blonde hair and green highlights and glasses and the second one is a tall, pale girl with strawberry blonde hair. The first one with glasses is Peridot and the second one is Pearl, Peridot is into robotics and technology while Pearl is more into history and dance. Lastly we have two girls who love to joke around, one is light-skinned with black hair and blue highlights and the other is a little chubby with black hair and really light almost white with a hint of purple mixed in highlight. The one with blue hair is Lapis and the second one is Amethyst, Lapis is captain of the swim team while Amethyst really doesn't like anything about school except laughing with her friends.

The day starts with our loveable nerds Pearl and Peridot who were sitting in the library, Pearl was reading books and Peridot was working on a robotics project which she knows she'll ace.

"What you making Peridot?" Pearl asked bored.

"I call it a robonoid, they are basically patch robots that can fix anything using a type of glue but I haven't worked out the kinks yet," Peridot answered going back to work.

"What you do sounds fun although I don't think it's the right thing for me," Pearl said putting her book down and resting her head in her hand.

"That's right, you like that older archaic technology we read about in those dusty history books. You're such a clod sometimes Pearl," Peridot replied.

"What is a clod anyway? You say that to people a lot but do you even know why you call them that?" Pearl asked curiously and slightly annoyed.

"I just like saying it, doesn't really need a meaning," Peridot shrugged.

"Riiight okay whatever you say Peri," Pearl said opening her book and falling out her chair when she felt something ice cold touching her cheek. She looked up to see Amethyst laughing with a cold soda in her hand.

"Hahahaha! You should have see your face P! That was priceless!" Amethyst said sitting on the table opening her soda.

"Amethyst is right, it was pretty funny," Lapis replied coming out the shadows.

"You're so gulliable Pearl, and that's why you're a clod," Peridot said with a snicker continuing her work.

"Why do you always like to prank me Amethyst? Shouldn't you be pranking the cheerleaders or the football players?" Pearl asked dusting herself off and standing up.

"Are you crazy? The cheerleaders would be a piece of cake but I wouldn't make it past Garnet and Jasper, they'll crush me," Amethyst said crossing her arms.

"They even scare some of the teachers, I wouldn't be surprised if Jasper did this to make her school life easier" Lapis replied.

"They can't be that bad, besides they're just big sweaty jocks so it's not like they're intimidating enough to make you feel like they'll hurt you" Peridot explained.

"That's right, Jasper may be a little inappropriate but Garnet doesn't try to frighten people it's just her attitude towards people," Pearl said sitting in her seat.

"You're just saying that because Garnet is your crush Pearly," Amethyst replied with a smirk watching Pearl's cheeks turn a light pink.

"No she isn't, how may times do I have to tell you guys? Geez" Pearl said resting her head in her arms.

"Calm down Pearl you can trust us, we are your best friends after all," Lapis added in giving Pearl a hug.

"True but you guys are a bunch of clods," Pearl said with a smile.

"Hey! You can't steal my word you clod," Peridot relied.

"Chill Peridot, no need to get your nerdy brain in a twist," Amethyst said with a laugh, Peridot just stuck her tongue out and went back to working on her robot then the bell rang.

"Time for the worse class of the day, gym," Pearl said with a bored tone.

"It may be the worse class but I heard Garnet and them will be practicing as well," Lapis answered back.

"Well this will be a fun class," Amethyst said getting off the table.

"Just as long as we aren't doing dodgeball I'm good, last time we played dodgeball I got hit in the nose and it turned dark blue" Peridot complained.

"We may be doing that stuff, anyway let's get going Peridot," Pearl grabbing her book and getting up.

"Hold on let me put my stuff away," Peridot said putting her robonoid and tools away in her bag and stood up then they all walked to gym.

"So are we still going out for some fun tonight?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah but what should we do tonight? I don't mind what it is as long as it's fun," Lapis answered.

"We could go visit the Beach City Museum, I always love it there" Pearl suggested.

"Booooring! You really need to let loose P, I mean if you had a girlfriend going out would be so much cooler," Amethyst added lamely.

"And who would want to date the school nerd I may ask you? The athletes won't I can tell you that much," Pearl asked.

"Maybe not all athletes are like that, there may be some out there who has a thing for nerds but just has too much of a rep to admit it," Peridot chimed in.

"Well then there's no use if they won't come out and admit it," Pearl scoffed back.

"Pearl's right, there's no way a athlete would admit to anyone that they like a nerd, this school's hierarchy doesn't give nerds and geeks much credit," Lapis crossed her arms.

"And who put athletes on the top anyway? I mean yeah they're big and tough but what about us fun loving people or the nerds and geeks? Why aren't we at the top, this school's way of organizing students is janked," Amethyst said ranting.

"Nothing we can do about it though," Peridot shrugged fixing her backpack.

"Let's just get today over with already," Pearl said with a sigh walking into the gym and into the locker room to change.

"I mean come on Peridot, how do you not have a problem with this?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm just too mature to care about little things, so what if we're at the bottom? I don't like attention anyway so I like not being noticeable that way I don't get messed with" Peridot exclaimed changing into some shorts and a green t-shirt.

"You're too mature for a lot of things we do Peridot," Lapis exclaimed.

"I can't help it, just the way my mindset is" Peridot replied back.

"You guys need to get laid and bad" Amethyst said putting her hair in ponytail along with shorts and a purple t-shirt.

"Don't say things like that Amethyst, you know how it makes me uncomfortable," Pearl chimed in putting on a pair of nylon sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I know" Amethyst said leaving the locker room with the others and they sat in the bleachers for their coach to explain what they're doing today.

"Alright listen up everybody, today we're not going to do much so for the remainder of the class period we're going outside to run the track while I have a talk with the football coach about his football players leaving a mess in the locker room after every game," the coach said blowing her whistle signaling for everybody to go outside. Amethyst, Lapis, Pearl and Peridot started walking in behind everyone else.

"I guess we lucked out today with dodgeball huh guys?" Lapis asked.

"Which is wonderful by the way, I was not looking forward to another busted nose" Peridot answered. Suddenly a football was heading straight for her from behind when Pearl noticed this and caught it before it hit her but she ended up crashing into Peridot knocking her on the ground. "Hey what was that for Pearl?" She asked dusting herself off.

"I saved your life is what" Pearl said showing her the football.

"That was a nice catch P," Amethyst exclaimed excitedly.

"I didn't know you knew how to catch a football," Lapis added in.

"I don't, it was just instinct I guess," Pearl responded.

"Hey throw the ball back but try not to hurt your arm!" Jasper yelled from the other side of the field.

"Excuse me right quick," Pearl said throwing the ball as hard as she can and it flew right past Jasper leaving her friends and the football players stunned.

"Hahahahaha!" The whole football team was laughing and rolling on the floor along with the cheerleaders and people on the track who saw everything.

"The look on her face is priceless!" Amethyst said laughing along with everyone else.

"Who would have thought you of all people could not only catch but also throw a football" Lapis replied.

"Well you've just had all types of luck today but where did you throw the ball P?" Amethyst asked when they heard the cheerleaders gasp, they looked up to see that Garnet was holding the ball and rubbing her head. "Oh crap, what a horrible turn of bad luck P," Amethyst replied trying not to laugh.

"She's coming over here, what do I do?" Pearl said about to have a panic attack.

"At least this gives you a chance to talk to her, just try not to be nerdy and it may just be alright. We're just going to leave you two alone and continue walking the track," Lapis said pushing Peridot and Amethyst to get them moving again.

"Some friends you guys are," Pearl said with a nervous gulp as Garnet stood in front of her which she was about a foot taller than Pearl.

"Did you throw this?" Garnet asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm so sorry it hit you I didn't mean for it to go that far!" Pearl was about to faint now.

"Why are you so nervous? I wasn't going to hit you or anything I just wanted to say good throw, for someone so small you have a good arm," She replied with a small smile, you can't see her eyes through her visor which she never takes off around people. Pearl was sure she was going to faint now as a blush covered her face and she looked away.

"Thank you Garnet, if you'll excuse me I need to catch up with my friends" Pearl said running after the others. Garnet watched her run off when she was nearly choked to death by Jasper's arm around her shoulder.

"Didn't know you had a thing for the school nerd G," Jasper replied.

"Well why wouldn't I when she just embarrassed you in front of the whole team and cheerleaders? Seriously though you should watch where you throw the ball, that's the reason you're on the defensive line. You stick to hitting people and leaving the throwing to me, I am the quarterback after all," Garnet replied getting out of Jasper's grip and walking back to the field.

"How the hell was I suppose to know she had a damn good arm?" Jasper said running back to the field as well.

"Ever heard the words 'don't judge a book by it's cover?' What just happened is a perfect example of why you should take that saying seriously," Garnet answered throwing the ball to one of her wide receivers. Back to the track we see the others asking Pearl all types of questions as they continued to walk.

"SO did she ask you to go out with her?" Lapis asked.

"Or did she tell you she wanted to get in bed with you?" Amethyst asked of course.

"Did she ask you on a date?" Peridot asked.

"NO she didn't ask me to go out with her Lapis and she didn't ask me out on a date Peridot and lastly she did not ask for me to get into bed with her Amethyst, get your mind out the gutter would you?" Pearl answered.

"SO what did she say?" Lapis asked again.

"That for someone so small I had a good throwing arm," Pearl answered slightly annoyed.

"All that just so she can tell you that you have a good throwing arm? What kind of crap is that?" Amethyst asked obviously pissed now.

"I have to agree with Amethyst on that, it's not right," Peridot exclaimed.

"Now hold on guys, maybe she didn't want to say anything more because she was surrounded by not only the other football players but the cheerleaders and people on the track as well. I mean she may want to keep her rep up so she just said that so people wouldn't know she likes Pearl," Lapis explained.

"Never thought of it like that," Amethyst replied a little calmer now.

"I should have guessed that same theory, I'm a clod as well" Peridot said to herself.

"You guys are over thinking it, there's no way someone as talented as her would like someone like me," Pearl replied with a sigh.

"And that's why we're going to help you," Amethyst exclaimed.

"No no no no! You guys are terrible at match making and I don't want you guys to embarrass me," Pearl said with and annoyed face.

"And what's wrong with our match making skills?" Lapis asked.

"Amethyst is too vulgar, Peridot would try to analyze everything and you are too excitable Lapis," Pearl said watching the move from one foot to the other.

"Come on Pearl, we're not going to embarrass you. By my calculations there is a 80% chance she'll go out with you," Peridot replied.

"And what about the other 10%?" Pearl asked.

"The other 10% would be that she hates you for the rest of her life but I highly doubt that would happen," Peridot answered.

"That's right P, you may not notice it but I notice the way she looks at you when you're sitting in front of her in History class," Amethyst added in.

"She was probably trying to look at my answers, as do all the other athletes," Pearl said with a defeated sigh sitting on a bench.

"Why don't you try and impress her more? You're fast so why not try and race the fastest person in the school?" Lapis asked.

"You want me to challenge Sapphire, are you nuts?! She will smoke me like a salmon," Pearl exclaimed to race ed.

"There is a 5% probability that you may just beat her," Peridot chimed in.

"Then that means there's a 95% chance I won't beat her, I'm so dead but maybe I'm not if I don't challenge her," Pearl said with a relieved sigh but she didn't notice that Amethyst was already talking to her.

"Good news Pearl! Sapphire said she'll race you isn't that great?" Amethyst asked skipping over to them.

"You asked her anyway?! I just said I didn't want to race her and you set it up anyway, if we weren't in school right now I would teach you a lesson," Pearl said with a angry expression.

"But you're fast Pearl, you may just be the only person here who has a good enough chance of beating her," Lapis exclaimed.

"Fine, but if she embarrasses me I will not forgive any of you," Pearl said with a rejected sigh.

"She's calling you over Pearl, we'll be cheering for you the whole time so try your best," Peridot said patting her on the back.

"R-Right, man I hope this doesn't turn out bad," Pearl said walking over to the starting line of the track where Sapphire and the other girls were waiting.

"So I heard you wanted to race me to impress somebody, I'll try to go easy on you without making myself look like I let you win," Sapphire said getting into position.

"T-Thanks Sapphire, that means a lot," Pearl said with little smile also getting into position.

"I was in your same position a few years back before I started dating Ruby," Sapphire explained.

"On you Mark. Get set. GO!" The coach yelled firing off the starting gun, Sapphire started out a little bit ahead of Pearl but she was able to slow down without anyone noticing so that Pearl and Sapphire were neck and neck. As they were coming around the bend Pearl pulled a little bit ahead of Sapphire but they were soon neck and neck again until the finish line was visible and with one more push that not even Sapphire saw coming Pearl ran ahead and crossed the finish line with Sapphire only a few seconds behind.

"Alright Pearl! That's our girl!" Amethyst yelled from where they were and they all ran over to Pearl and hugged her.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you guys cheering and pressuring me on," Pearl said with a smile, the Sapphire came up to them and held out her hand out.

"Nice comeback, I didn't see that burst of speed coming," Sapphire said shaking Pearl's hand.

"Thanks for going easy on me at first Sapphire" Pearl replied back.

"I didn't go easy on you, I just told you that so you would build your confidence up," Sapphire said leaving.

"So she didn't let you win, just made you think she would. I didn't see that coming," Peridot said with a smirk.

"Whoa, that nerd actually beat the fastest girl in school? That's impressive I give her credit," Jasper said crossing her arms and nodding and bumping shoulders with Garnet, "you're drooling there a little bit G," she said with a laugh.

"Shut up, I told you not to judge a book by it's cover didn't I?," Garnet said pushing the ball into Jasper's stomach making her go 'oompf' as she held her stomach.

"Noted, I'll keep that in mind for the future," Jasper said trying to catch her breath.

"Alright team head back to the locker room for next period," the football coach said after he blew his whistle. All the football players walked back to the locker room while the people who were running the track were just now leaving and the only people left were Peridot, Lapis, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Well done out there today Pearl, first with the football thing and then beating the fastest person in the school. Bet no one will call you a nerd now," Lapis said pushing Pearl in the shoulder playfully.

"I guess you're right, I feel really good after accomplishing so much today," Pearl said putting back on her school clothes.

"You should, on top of that you got to talk to your crush so I say we should go celebrate" Amethyst replied.

"You mind if we join you guys?" Garnet asked the group startling everyone.

"Uh sure but why would you want to hang out with us?" Peridot asked.

"I mean it gets boring hanging our with the same people everyday, plus I don't believe in the school hierarchy thing that sets up" Garnet answered.

"Yeah plus we're pretty impressed at what you did today nerd- I mean Pearl" Jasper fixed quickly trying catch her breath from the quick elbow jab she got from Garnet.

"Thanks and of course you guys can hang out with us," Pearl answered with a slight smile.

"We're going to go to the pool later so you guys can just meet us out there," Amethyst said excitedly.

"We did not agree on the pool Amethyst," Pearl replied back.

"You're right, all in favor of going to the pool later say aye," Amethyst asked.

"Aye," Peridot answered.

"If it includes water count me in," Lapis said with a smile.

"Aye" Jasper added.

"Aye," Garnet said adjusting her shades.

"I guess I have no choice then, aye," Pearl said with a defeated sigh.

"Great then it's settled, see you two there," Amethyst said leaving the locker room with Lapis, Peridot and Pearl following.

"Look at the bright side Pearl, at least you get to wear a bathing suit in front of Garnet," Lapis replied.

"I can't do that, my skin is so pale it wouldn't look right," Pearl answered frantically.

"It won't look bad P, I mean we're all types of different colors so all we need is colors that match us," Amethyst added.

"I am wearing a one piece but I'm wearing some shorts and a t-shirt over it," Peridot exclaims.

"I'm wearing a two piece of course because I love my body and I'm not afraid to show it off," Lapis chimed in

"Lapis has the right idea, our bodies are natural so why not flaunt it?" Amethyst asked.

"Okay well then I guess I'll wear that two piece I have, I hope it doesn't match my skin color too much," Pearl said the last part to herself.

"Well I'm heading home I'll see you guys later at the pool," Amethyst said grabbing her skateboard and riding down the street.

"I should get going to, still need to make a few adjustments to my robonoids," Peridot said getting on her bus.

"I'll get going too, see you later Pearl," Lapis replied grabbing her bike.

"I guess I'm going home alone then," Pearl said walking to pink car where her guardian Rose Quartz was waiting.

"So how was your day Pearl?" Rose asked.

"It was...eventful, I showed a jock that I wasn't just a nerd and then I beat the fastest girl in school and after that we all decided to go to the pool later," Pearl answered.

"Do you need a ride?" Rose asked.

"Yeah Rose, but first we need to get home so I can change into my swimsuit first," Pearl said adjusting herself in her seat.

"I gotcha' Pearl, did something else happened today?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean Rose? Nothing else happened today," Pearl said with a blush.

"You're blushing, come on and tell me Pearl you can trust me," Rose said with a smile.

"Well Garnet spoke to me today and then she asked to hang out with my friends today," Pearl explained.

"You mean that girl you have been obsessing over for the last three years?" Rose asked with smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't obsess over her, she's just a wonderful person," Pearl answer trying to stop her face from getting darker.

"Says the person who has a bunch of sketchbooks with pictures of her in it." Rose said with a laugh.

"You went snooping through my stuff again didn't you? You had no right," Pearl said with her arms crossed.

"I know but I got curious and couldn't help myself," Rose said keeping her eyes on the road.

"It's fine as long as you don't say anything to Amethyst and them because she would go blabbering it all over the school," Pearl said with a sigh. Soon they arrive home and Pearl changed into her swimsuit covering it up with shorts and a t-shirt and a towel in her bag.

 **Hey everybody this is a remake of my last story because to me it was grammatically incorrect so I decided to make it a little better, hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, the way it is suppose to be done so I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own any of the character or the show.**

 **Chapter 3: The Pool**

When she got to the public pool not many people were there but she did see Amethyst sitting in a lounge chair with Peridot next to her while Lapis swam laps in the pool but she didn't see Garnet or Jasper yet.

"Hey Pearl I see you made it," Amethyst said laying in the chair with sunglasses on.

"Welcome," Peridot said fidgeting with her bag.

"Hey Pearl! Come swim with me!" Lapis said diving off the diving board.

"I need to go to the locker room and change," Pearl said walking to the locker room, she took off her shirt and pants then she started putting on sunscreen but she couldn't reach her back until someone grabbed the bottle from behind and started rubbing it on her back "thanks Peridot, I thought I would never be able to get my back" she said not looking back.

"You're welcome but this is not Peridot," the person said with a much deeper voice and Pearl knew exactly who it was, she turned around and it was none other than Garnet with Jasper laughing in the background.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you," Pearl said with a blush.

"It's cool, anyway I'm glad I could help you. It would be bad if you got sunburned," Garnet walking to where her bag was and take off her outer clothes to reveal a two piece bathing suit, Jasper was wearing a muscle shirt and swim trunks.

"I'll see you guys outside then" Pearl said walking out the locker room.

"Enjoyed yourself there G?" Jasper asked with a snicker.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. That is for me to know and you to never find out," Garnet answered, throwing a towel over her shoulder.

""I tell you about some of my fanasies" Jasper whined.

"I never wanted to know what they were anyway," Garnet said grabbing her towel and walking out the locker room, when she got to the pool she saw Lapis and Pearl in the water while Amethyst was sunbathing and Peridot was trying to tie her hair up.

"Okay! Now that everyone is here who wants to play Shark Attack?!" Amethyst said sitting up and jumping into the water.

"What's Shark Attack?" Jasper asked.

"We don't even know, she comes up with these random games all the time," Peridot answered getting in the pool.

"I am the shark and everyone has to stay away from me and if I drag you under you're the shark with me" Amethyst explained although there was more to this then meets the eye.

"Let's do it!" Lapis said excitedly.

"Sure why not?" Jasper said getting in the water.

"Sounds good to me" Garner answered getting in as well. Everyone watched as Amethyst dived into the water and disappeared into the deep end, she could hold her breath for an impressive amount of time as well. Everyone moved away to the edges of the pool and the next thing you know Pearl yelps and disappears under water, Amethyst came up holding what she was really after and so did Pearl.

"Looking good Pearl!" Lapis said laughing.

"What are you talking about Lapis?" Pearl asked getting out the water and when she looked down she covered her bare breasts and screamed feeling completely embarrassed as she looked for a towel.

"Wow that's a nice rack you got there," Jasper said with whistle.

"It's not that bad Pearl, we are all females here," Peridot added.

"I am going to kill you Amethyst!" Pearl said with a blue blush.

"Hard to take you seriously when you're blushing Pearl!" Amethyst replied back waving the top in the air. Pearl jumps in the water to hide her body then swims after Amethyst.

"Come here you little wild child!" Pearl said trying to get to Amethyst but she got out the water making Pearl stop and look up as she waved her bikini top around. Pearl got out the water with her arms over her breasts and walked into the locker room where she sulked in silence, suddenly she was covered by a towel and when she looked up she looked up she saw Garnet standing there with her swimsuit top and she was dripping with water. Pearl could see all the muscles working around where her stomach was and she covered herself up with a towel.

"You alright Pearl?" She asked drying her hair.

"I wish you didn't have to see that, Amethyst is just such a wild child," Pearl said with a sigh.

"The same goes for Jasper, I can't even begin to describe how much her cockiness gets on my nerves. Seems we both have it rough huh?" Garner asked learning on the wall.

"I guess we do, I've been meaning to ask you Garnet. What is the real reason you wanted to hang out with my friends?" Pearl asked.

"Okay don't tell Jasper but I wanted to spend time with you away from school, you're so fascinating to me and I want you to go out with me but I don't want my teammates thinking I'm crazy for dating you," Garnet explained.

"I know but who cares what other people think? The school's hierarchy can't tell us who we can love and not love, the truth is you've fascinated me since our freshmen year but I was too afraid to tell you" Pearl explained back.

"The same goes for me, I was afraid you would reject me because I was a football player," Garnet said with a sigh.

"I don't discriminate people, no one has the right to judge you for what's on the outside. yes my grade averages are higher than most normal people here but that doesn't mean I'm a know it all goody-goody-two shoes," Pearl said wrapping the towel around her tighter.

"I'll go get your top," Garnet said walking out the locker room, after a few minutes she came back in and handed Pearl her swimsuit top.

"Thanks, how did you get it from her?" Pearl asked.

"It was laying on the chair, guess everyone got bored with that game Amethyst made up. Now they're either sunbathing or eating popsicles that Jasper brought," Garnet answered.

"A popsicle sounds good right about now, let's go get one," Pearl said tying her top back on and walking out the locker room with Garnet following.

"Well look who decided to show up again, how you feeling Princess?" Jasper asked Pearl.

"A princess? If anything Pearl is more of duchess or something like that," Peridot chimed in looking up from her green popsicle.

"Lay off guys, have a popsicle Pearl," Lapis said handing Pearl and light blue one while Lapis had a dark blue one, Amethyst had a purple one, Jasper had a orange one and Garnet had a red one with a bottle of water nearby.

"So what are you guys doing after this, it is Friday," Amethyst asked.

"I'm hitting the gym, got to keep my body in good shape although I have a high metabolism and pack on more muscle than fat," Jasper answered.

"I'm going to the library and check out some more books for my history project, if I don't get my grades up I'll be kicked off the team and my parents would kill me if that happened," Garnet replied.

"I have to go to the shop and help my mom with the aquatic animals, which is by my far my most favorite part of helping out there," Lapis said excitedly.

"I have a game night with my friend from next door so I'll be in a house most of the night," Peridot added in.

"I guess I'm the only one who has nothing to do today, great," Pearl said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you help Garnet out with her History project? You and Peridot are the only ones exceeding in all subjects so it is only natural that you tutor the one who aren't doing so good," Amethyst said with a bored expression, everyone just stared at her because she said something that was smart and not vulgar. "What you all gawking at? Is there something on my face?" Amethyst said wiping her face, everyone just shook their heads no. After few more hours they all changed out their swimsuits and put on the dry clothes they came in, everyone stood outside and said their goodbyes as everyone went their separate ways.

"Do you need a ride Pearl? You are coming to help me with my project right?" Garnet asked taking her keys out her pocket.

"I was waiting on Rose but she just sent me a text saying she had to take a trip right quick and won't be back till this Tuesday coming up so I guess we can go to the library," Pearl said grabbing her bag and following Garnet to her car which was red and black, no surprises there. Pearl got in the passenger seat and buckled up then Garnet drove out the parking lot and down the street, the car ride was quiet and awkward but it soon ended when Garnet turned on her music player.

"Sorry if you don't like the kind of music I listen too it just clears my head," Garnet said keeping her eyes on the road.

"I like classical music too so it's no big deal, during Fusion lessons I usually dance to this kind of music but no one can keep up with me and we always mess up," Pearl answered back.

"I have the same problem although my dance is a little quicker and much more upbeat, how about we make a deal? You help me with my History class and I'll help you with your fusion lessons deal?" Garnet asked holding out one hand while still driving the car with the other one.

"Deal," Pearl said shaking her hand.

 **Well that's it for Chapter 2 guys, I will get back and do chapter 3 whenever I can so hang in there**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter and I just want to thank you all for following my stories and leaving such wonderful reviews. Now without further ado let's begin Chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **At the library**

Garnet and Pearl had made it to the library and found a nice quiet corner to work on Garnet's history projects. Now Pearl isn't one to pass up education but she was really regretting coming with Garnet to this library with only a few people there and they were practically alone. Pearl was busy looking for certain books on the project while Garnet gathered her materials, her project was based on how Beach City came to be. Pretty easy subject for Pearl but it's hard to concentrate when it's her long time crush she's helping. She still couldn't believe that Garnet had finally asked her out after all these years of admiration and she was still reeling from it. After Pearl gathered everything they would need she sat down at the table across from Garnet due to her nervousness but that didn't get past Garnet and her all seeing eyes.

"What are you doing way over there?" Garnet asked.

"No reason, just thought it would be easier if I sat here where you can see me" Pearl answered.

"I can see you just fine next to me, we have nothing to worry about" Garnet replied patting the seat.

"Okay, it only seems fair since I'm your girlfriend and all" Pearl replied getting up and sitting next to her.

"Girlfriend, I like the sound of that" Garnet replied with a smile.

"Let's try and get something done at least, I have to be home for dinner soon" Pearl replied.

"Let's get to it then" Garnet replied picking up her pencil. After about two hours of studying Garnet was halfway through her project when she heard Pearl's phone buzzing. Pearl picked it up and looked at the message from Rose saying it was dinner time.

"I got to get going, mind giving me a ride?" Pearl asked.

"Sure, you can have a ride from me anytime" Garnet answered packing her stuff and walking out the library, they got in the car and Garnet drove to her house and walked with her to the front door.

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it" Pearl exclaimed.

"Hey no problem, what's a car for if you can't ride in it with someone?" Garnet asked looking at Pearl, she stared into her big blue eyes and didn't notice they were getting closer until they could feel each others breath. Just as they were about to kiss the door opened revealing Rose.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Rose asked.

"Of course not, Garnet was just leaving" Pearl replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner with us Garnet? It's usually just me, Pearl and my son so it would be nice to have some company" Rose offered.

"Rose, why are you doing this to me?" Pearl asked in Rose's ear.

"Shush Pearl it's not that bad" Rose answered back.

"Let me tell my parents" Garnet replied sending a quick text to her parents, after a minute she got an okay.

"What did they say?" Rose asked.

"They said it's cool, as long as I be back by a certain time" Garnet answered.

"Well come in and make yourself at home, my son is with his father at the time so it's just us girl's here" Rose replied going into the kitchen.

"I'm going to change, be right back" Pearl replied running up the stairs to her room. Garnet looked at all the pictures around the house and saw a lot of pictures with Pearl in them along with Rose and a little boy who she assumed was Rose's son. A lot of the pictures with Pearl in them is with her in a little ballet outfit holding various trophies or her sitting at a piano. Garnet looked over at the picture on the fire place and saw Pearl with a women who looked almost like her, she was pale with blue eyes but her hair was blonde.

"She's pretty" Garnet replied.

"That's my mother, she died in a car accident right when I graduated middle school. She asked Rose to take care of me and that I get a good education and continue ballet along with piano lessons. My mom came to almost all my dance recitals and was there when I played my first piano piece. I miss her a lot but I'm glad I still have a picture of her, at least I won't forget what she looked like" Pearl explained walking into the kitchen.

"That's terrible" Garnet whispered to herself.

"Dinner is ready Garnet, it's spaghetti and meatballs" Rose replied.

"Sounds good" Garnet replied.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked.

"I'll talk to you after dinner" Garnet answered. Garnet walked into the kitchen and sat down in a seat and looked at her food, it was well prepared and looked good.

"So tell me Garnet, are you and Pearl a thing now?" Rose asked making Pearl nearly choke on her drink.

"Yeah we are" Garnet answered.

"That's wonderful! She has had the biggest crush on you for a long time now" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh my God Rose, why do you liking doing this to me?" Pearl asked.

"It's funny Pearl, besides you need to learn to have some fun and stop getting so flustered" Rose replied.

"It's not all bad, I had the same crush on Pearl for a long while as well" Garnet replied making Pearl blush and Rose laugh.

"You guys are terrible" Pearl replied with her hands over her face.

"Just be glad Steven isn't here" Rose replied.

"Steven is your son right?" Garnet asked Rose.

"Yes, him and Pearl are like brother and sister even though he likes annoying her a lot" Rose answered.

"He's good kid though, highly obnoxious but still a good kid" Pearl replied.

"I would love to meet him Rose" Garnet replied.

"Come back tomorrow and he'll be here" Rose answered.

"Cool" Garnet replied eating some of her food, she looked over and saw Pearl picking at hers with a sad look.

"So what was it you two were doing before dinner?" Rose asked.

"We were at the library, I have a history project do and Pearl helped me" Garnet replied.

"That's very nice of her, this one is a keeper Pearl" Rose replied, "she's into her education and an athlete? Seems you got lucky Pearl" she added.

"Oh my gosh Rose, I have to use the bathroom" Pearl replied rushing out the room.

"She's so embarrassed" Rose replied between giggles.

"It was funny" Garnet replied.

"No sense of humor, just like her mother" Rose reolied.

"Pearl told me what happened with her mother, I don't know how that feels to lose someone close to you like that" Garnet replied.

"Pearl had accepted her mother's death but she was depressed about it until she had therapy. Every time her mother's death day comes around she'll sit in her room and cry herself to sleep. I was so glad when she started having a crush on you, it meant that she focused on something other than her mother and she's happy" Rose explained.

"I'll take care of her, won't let anything happen to her" Garnet replied.

"I know you won't" Rose answered back. After dinner and everything was cleaned up, everyone sat i n the living room drinking tea and talking until Garnet had to leave. Pearl walked her to the door and closed it behind them.

"Thanks for coming by and having dinner Garnet" Pearl replied.

"It was the least I could do, we should do it again this time you'll eat at my house" Garnet answered.

"I would like that" Pearl replied. She felt her chin be lifted up and felt a kiss against her forehead, she turned beet red and looked stunned.

"Goodnight Pearl, see you at school" Garnet replied with a smiling walking to her car and leaving.

"Goodnight" Pearl replied to no one.

"So you guys are kissing now?" Rose asked from the window with a camera.

"You are so dead Rose! Give me that camera" Pearl replied running into the house. Tonight was eventful and Pearl knew there were more to come.

 **Hey everybody, well here is chapter 3 so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter of my high school AU so I hope you guys enjoy it. By the way this is a human AU so their humans, the first chapter has some mistakes.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next day everyone met up before school and planned out their day. They all decided to hit the movies afterwards and watch that new horror movie 'The Crematorium'. And so with that in mind everyone went to class and met back up at lunch.

"So you guys ready to see 'The Crematorium'?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah! I hear it's suppose to even able to scare a bodybuilder" Jasper answered.

"I'm sure it's not that scary" Pearl replied.

"I have the trailer," Peridot added pulling out her phone and brought the trailer up, at the end everyone was laughing except for Pearl who was shaking like a leaf.

"You okay P?" Amethyst asked.

"That was a trailer?! I don't think I can do this," Pearl replied.

"You see Garnet's not worried," Lapis replied, what they didn't know was that Garnet was gripping Pearl's hand hard under the table and then she let go and breathed in slowly.

"Even if she is scared she knows how to handle it well" Jasper added.

"Yeah, well" Pearl replied rubbing her hand.

"Sorry Pearl, that was rude of me" Garnet whispered to her.

"It's fine, the pain's gone now" Pearl replied back in a whisper.

"It'll be fine Pearl, we'll be there together" Amethyst replied.

"Right, I can do it" Pearl exclaimed determined.

"That's the spirit, and we get to laugh at Jasper and Garnet when they're crying and shaking afterwards" Amethyst replied.

"A scary movie won't make me cry, my courage is undeterred" Jasper replied back.

"Do you even know how to spell that word?" Lapis asked.

"That's not the point! How about we make a bet, everyone puts five dollars in a bag and we take it to the movies. The one person who comes out the movie with a straight face and no tears gets the money" Jasper suggested.

"You are on, that's 30 bucks which I will use to buy me lunch" Amethyst challenged.

"I could use that money for a new game coming out nyhehe" Peridot snickered.

"Everyone hand over the money, I'll keep it that way no one tries to bail" Pearl suggested, everyone took five dollars and put it in her hand then she put it on her bag.

"Why do you get to keep the money?" Jasper asked.

"I don't really trust either one of you to resist the temptation of spending it" Pearl answered.

"That's probably for the best, although if I get the money I know exactly what I'm spending it on" Garnet replied.

"More like who you'll spend it on" Lapis mumbled to Peridot.

"Good one Lazuli" Peridot high-fived her.

"Well it's settled, after school we'll meet out front and carpool to the movies in Jasper's car" Amethyst replied.

"Wait why my car? I just had her waxed and painted" Jasper whined.

"It's not like you drive it anywhere, it just sits in your driveway" Garnet added.

"Chicks dig it, it's a real babe magnet" Jasper argued.

"So your car attracts baby chickens and pigs?" Pearl asked.

"Hahaha! She got you there Jasper" Amethyst laughed.

"She did, nice to see my humor rubbed off on her" Garnet replied.

"Screw you guys, see you after school" Jasper mumbled gathering her things and walking out the cafeteria.

"She's so salty" Lapis giggled.

"I have to get to math class before I get detention again" Amethyst replied gathering her things as well.

"Smart, let's go everyone" Garnet ordered. They all left the cafeteria and went to class, after school was out Pearl hung out at the front gate waiting for everyone else. Suddenly a car pulled up and out stepped a bulky woman with rainbow hair and a sleeveless muscle shirt, she turned around and noticed Pearl.

"Pearl?" The woman asked, Pearl walked over to the woman cautiously, "you remember me?" She asked.

"Bismuth?" Pearl asked confused.

"It's me Pearl, I'm back" Bismuth answered. (Bismuth will be OCC in this story, the only one she knows is Pearl).

"It's so good to see you!" Pearl replied hugging her bulky form as best as she could.

"You've grown taller Pearl, I remember you were this tiny thing back in middle school" Bismuth exclaimed.

"Me?! Look at you, you were bulky for a kid but now you're even bulkier" Pearl shot back.

"Man, how times change so quickly when you're away for so long" Bismuth replied.

"How was Iceland?" Pearl asked.

"It was interesting, I wish you had been there though. I was total stranger" Bismuth answered.

"I guess that's what happens when you join the foreign student exchange program" Pearl replied back.

"Well I'm back home now, so what have I missed?" Bismuth asked.

"Nothing much, I've made a bunch of friends and the city has changed a lot" Pearl answered, suddenly she heard her name be yelled by Amethyst.

"Hey P! Ready for the movie? And who is this?" AMethyst asked taking note of Bismuth.

"Yes I am ready for the movie and this is Bismuth, we went to school together when we were younger" Pearl explained.

"I'm Amethyst, nice to meet you" AMethyst replied holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you to" Bismuth answered back shaking her hand. When they let go Jasper, Lapis and Peridot walked up to them and noticed Bismuth as well.

"Whose the bodybuilder?" Jasper asked.

"This is Bismuth, and this Bismuth is Jasper, Lapis and Peridot" Pearl introduced.

"Never in my days did I ever think I would see someone bigger than Jasper" Peridot replied.

"Hey! I'm still the toughest one here" Jasper exclaimed.

"We'll see after the movie" Amethyst challenged.

"There should be one more person coming," Pearl replied, suddenly there was a hand on her hip and she was pulled against the side of a warm body. SHe looked up to see Garnet wearing her jacket and sunglasses but Garnet was glaring at Bismuth. Obviously no one could tell because of her shades but Pearl could feel her hand tensing on her hip. 'Is she jealous? That's adorable' Pearl thought to herself.

"Who is this Pearl?" Bismuth asked.

"Her girlfriend, and you are?" Garnet asked with a tiny bit of possession in her voice.

"Bismuth, anyway I should get going Pearl. I still have a lot of unpacking to do" Bismuth excused herself.

"You want to come to the movies with us? We're going to see 'The Crematorium'" AMethyst asked.

"If that's alright with you guys, I can even take some people in my truck" Bismuth suggested.

"I'll ride with Bismuth, we have some caching up to do" Pearl offered.

"I'm riding with them as well" GArnet added.

"Okay, everyone else to Jasper's car" Lapis agreed walking to the car.

"Here you go Pearl" Bismuth replied opening the truck door and letting her slide to the middle, Garnet then got in beside her near the other door and they were off.

"So how long have you been back?" Pearl asked.

"A few weeks, had to familiarize myself with the area. Everything's changing, maybe it's for the best" Bismuth answered.

"Yeah, it's a lot nicer than when we were younger" Pearl agreed. They arrived at the movie theaters to see that Jasper and them had already parked and were waiting at the door.

"About time you guys got here, we were about to go in without you" Jasper replied.

"Sorry, got caught up in the conversation" Pearl answered sheepishly.

"Let's get the tickets then" Peridot suggested. Everyone except Garnet and Jasper walked in.

"What's got you so hot and angry?" JAsper asked Garnet.

"Nothing, just leave it" Garnet answered.

"Something happened in that car, ever since Bismuth showed up and started talking to Pearl you started acting a little I don't know jealous. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything" Japer explained.

"We'll talk afterwards" Garnet suggested walking into the theater.

"If you say so" Jasper said following. Once everyone had their tickets and snacks they went into the dark theater sitting in the middle to top row. Jasper sat at one end then it was Lapis, Peridot, AMethyst, Garnet, Pearl and then Bismuth sat on the other end. As the previews began to play Garnet noticed that Bismuth was flirting with Pearl, Pearl saw it as joking among friends but Garnet knew more. She was so glad that her mother taught her how to read someone's body language, Garnet grabbed Pearl's hand and held it over their armrests She noticed out the corner of her eye that Bismuth had backed off slightly seeing as though she was treading thin ice here. After the movie everyone stood in the lobby, they were all shaken up except for Garnet and Bismuth.

"I guess it's a tie between Garnet and Bismuth," PEarl replied pulling out the money with shaky hands.

"Give it to Garnet, I don't need it. I just participated for the fun of it" Bismuth offered.

"Well if you say" Pearl replied handing the money to Garnet.

"Dude, how are you not scared after what we just watched?" Peridot asked.

"It was really predictable, I have like this sixth sense so I sense when things will happen. Yeah it takes away from the horror of the movie but it comes in handy sometimes" Garnet explained.

"You need a ride home Pearl?" Bismuth asked.

"Not really, I live a little ways from here so walking is fine with me. Plus I want to stop by my favorite late night cafe and get a cup of tea" PEarl answered.

"I have to go unpack anyway, my number is still the same so call me when you get bored or lonely" Bismuth replied.

"Right, see you later" Pearl replied walking out the theater. Everyone else went to JAsper's car and got in except Garnet and Bismuth, just as Garnet was about to go after Pearl her shoulder was grabbed.

"You don't deserve her you know, she should be with me" Bismuth threatened.

"Well she isn't so get over it, also I saw the flirting you were doing in the theater so if you don't mind I would like for you to lay off" Garnet threatened back.

"If you hurt her in anyway I will break every single bone in your body" Bismuth growled.

"I'd like to see you try, now get you hand off of me before you have to pick your teeth off the floor" Garnet shot snatching her arm away from Bismuth and walking out the door leaving Bismuth to clench her fist. Garnet had found Pearl sitting in a booth at her favorite cafe and entered sitting down across from her.

"You didn't have to come Garnet, I would have been fine" Pearl replied sipping her cup of tea.

"I can't just let you walk home in the dark by yourself, what kind of girlfriend would that make me?" Garnet asked.

"A bad one, thanks for coming anyway" Pearl answered truthfully.

"YOu ready to go?" Garnet asked standing up.

"Yeah, I just needed something to clam my nerves" Pearl answered through her cup in the trash and grabbing Garnet's hand and following her out the cafe.

"Well if you want something to calm your nerves I know of someone who can help with that" Garnet replied with a smirk.

"And who would that be?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Me obviously, we could go back to my place instead of yours. We can talk and chill out on the couch" Garnet answered.

"That would be nice, I'll text Rose and tell her so she doesn't worry" Pearl agreed pulling out her phone and sending a quick text to Rose and she got a reply back rather quickly.

"What did she say?" Garnet asked.

"N-Nothing important! It's just Rose being Rose" Pearl answered hiding her phone in her pocket. She would never show Garnet that embarassing message from Rose, the message had read-

(Okay! Make sure you use protection! LOL) -Rose. Pearl would scold Rose later for being so childish, honestly her son acted more mature than she did sometimes but she doesn't hate her for anything. SHe did take her in and took care of her after her mother died and that she is very grateful for.

 **Well that's it for this chapter everyone, hope you guys enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. Like I said earlier, Bismuth is in this but she's is OCC. Her and Garnet will have more parts later on in the story but that will be a surprise for later. Also does anyone else find jealous Garnet adorable besides me? No? Oh well, just me then. See you guys later and hope you guys have a wonderful time.**


End file.
